Moments of love
by Rose-Aki
Summary: On Valentine's Day Akagi gets chocolates from a lot of girls. Ryouko has made chocolates for him as well, but will she be able to give them to him or will her self-conscious get the best of her? Ryouko/Akagi


A/N: I watched the anime a few weeks ago and seeing that there isn't a story about Ryouko and Akagi yet, I wanted to write one. I hope you like it :)

* * *

For the first time in her life Ryouko was one of the shy girls, who were nervous about giving chocolates to the boy they liked. Before meeting Akagi, Ryouko had never cared much about Valentine's Day, but now that they were together she wanted to do something special for him for this day. She wasn't the most talented cook, but after hours of trying she had managed to make a small box of chocolates for him.

Taking a deep breath Ryouko stepped into the classroom, her gift for Akagi clung tightly to her chest. It wasn't in her nature to be so outgoing when it came to affection, especially with their classmates around, but she wanted to do this for him. However all the confidence she had worked so hard to gather, immediately disappeared when she saw the girls surrounding Akagi's desk.

In moments like these it was painful obvious to her that her boyfriend was the student council president. He had a lot of admirers and of course would girls show their appreciation for his hard work on a day like this. The chocolates one girl after another gave him were heart-shaped and the boxes were beautifully decorated. There was no comparison to her odd looking chocolates in a simple transparent bag with a red ribbon. Even when it came to something like this she wasn't good enough. Sighing sadly she hoped that no one had seen her with the chocolates and quickly put them back into her schoolbag.

After this experience she kept her distance from him for the whole day. Akagi accepted chocolates from all the girls with a polite smile and the more girls walked up to him the more Ryouko just wanted to go home.

Finally the last bell rang and Ryouko was the first to leave the classroom. Normally Akagi and her went home together and more often than not learned together, but today she just wanted to be left alone after what she had seen. The small area behind the school was still her favorite spot, even though she had stopped her bad habit. Now this place didn't hold the memory of always being alone, but the start of her and Akagi's relationship. However today she wasn't sure if she did herself a favor with coming here and thinking about him.

Gently pulling out the small bag of chocolates she looked at it. Had her efforts really been for nothing? It had taken her hours to get the flavor and consistence right and despite that the bag and red ribbon didn't look special she had taken some time to decide how to wrap it. No matter how disappointed she was, she wouldn't let these chocolates go to waste. They may not be good enough for Akagi, but she could still eat them. Removing the carefully tied ribbon she opened the bag and took a chocolate out. Maybe her hard work had really paid of because she had to admit that it tasted really great, especially considering that she was the one to make these. If only she would have been brave enough to give these to Akagi. She could almost imagine him teasing her about it and in the end still liking them. For the first time today a small smile stole its way on her face, but it immediately vanished when she heard a familiar voice.

"Isn't this my chocolate you're eating?"

She didn't even have to look up to know it was Akagi, but she found herself still turning to face him. He looked as calm as always, while her embarrassment rose. Why did he always have to find her when she didn't want to be found. It was just like the first time when he had found out her bad habit, but since then something important had changed. Now he wasn't the student council president catching her doing something illegal, but her boyfriend finding her eating the chocolate she had originally made for him. At the moment she didn't know what was worse. When she averted her eyes from his in shame, she caught sight of his almost empty schoolbag which had been full of chocolates the last time she had seen it.

"Where is all the chocolates you got today?"

"I gave them to Shinichi." Akagi said nonchalantly.

"But I'm sure the girls put a lot of work into making them."

"It's nice of them to do that, but they still don't mean anything to me."

"Really?" Ryouko asked hopefully. Sure, it was sad for the girls who made chocolates for him, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to care about that at the moment.

"Of course. The only chocolates that I want are the ones that you made me." He stepped closer to her. "But seeing that you're eating them alone instead of giving them to me I won't have a chance to taste them."

His words made her blush, before she reacted like every time she was embarrassed.

"Shut up." She screamed at him before she added almost shyly. "You won't like them anyway."

"I doubt that."

"My chocolates aren't even heart-shaped and the bag isn't anything special and I already removed the ribbon and-" That was the moment Akagi stopped her rambling with a kiss.

"Why did you do that? I was serious, you know." She complained when they pulled away.

"You were just too cute." Akagi smiled at her. "Now can I have some of your chocolate?"

Nodding she hold out the bag to him, not looking up from the floor.

"That's not good enough. After you already eat some of the chocolate that was for me, you have to feed me as redemption."

"Akagi." She blushed bright red, but in the end she gently hold a chocolate out for him to eat.

While he eat the offered sweet Ryouko nervously waited for his reaction. She had tried her best, but she was sure most girls had a natural talent for cooking that she didn't have.

"It's good and with this nervous expression you look so much cuter. I can barely hold myself back." He finally said and smiled at her.

"Shut up."

"Thanks Ryouko." He said softly and gently took a hold of her chin so their eyes met. "I love you." With that he kissed her.

Melting into the kiss and hearing his words of love Ryouko couldn't help but think that for her first Valentine's Day everything had turned out alright.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
